


Különbözőek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, Love, M/M, One Shot, Self Confidence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Két ember, akikben semmi, de semmi közös nincs. Az egyik képtelen megérteni a másikat, a másik pedig... na, ez az, amit nem ért az egyik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Különbözőek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellgirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellgirl19).



> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Lektorálták: mariliisa és myvision4free.

_Nincs bennünk sok közös. Csupán a véletlennek köszönhető, hogy együtt zenélünk: vannak közös ismerőseink. De azontúl olyanok vagyunk, mint a tűz és a víz._

Aoi sóhajtva nyomta el a cigarettáját és dőlt hátra a kanapén.  
\- Álmos vagyok - morogta magának, de a banda többi tagja mégis érdeklődve nézett rá.  
\- Kifárasztott a szeretőd tegnap éjjel? - kérdezte Uruha, mire a másik gitáros elhúzta a száját.  
Senki sem tudta, van-e Aoinak egyáltalán valakije. De sokszor ment kialvatlanul próbára, a szemei mindig karikásak voltak, morgolódtak miatta a sminkes lányok minden fellépés vagy fotózás alkalmával.  
Ruki elgondolkodva hümmögni kezdett, miközben Koront simogatta az ölében.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte Reita, aki a legközelebb ült hozzá.  
\- Tudod, azon gondolkodom, hogy ha Aoinak van valakije, nekem meg neked például miért nincs?

_A kérdés, amit Ruki feltett akkor, még mindig itt visszhangzik a fejemben. És a válasz darabokra töri a szívemet._

\- Szerintem egyértelmű - válaszolt a kérdésre Uruha. - Te, Ruki, szívem szörnyen nehéz és komplikált eset vagy, nem lehet hosszú távon ép ésszel kibírni melletted. Reita meg egy szégyellős kis nyuszi.  
\- Hé! - kiáltott rá a basszista a másikra. - Kikérem magamnak! Még mindig én vagyok a legférfiasabb a bandából!  
Erre mindenki elkezdett kacagni, kivéve Reitát, aki duzzogva felállt, és kivonult a teremből.

_Mindig próbáltam titkolni, elrejteni. Egy álarc mögé bújtam, nem csak a színpadon a kendőm mögé, hanem a hétköznapokon is maszkot viseltem, mert nem mertem megmutatni senkinek, hogy ki vagyok valójában. De volt, amit képtelen voltam titkolni. Főleg előtted._

A basszusgitáros az épület tetejére ment, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. Elővett egy cigarettát a farzsebéből, és meggyújtotta. Az első slukk után jólesően fújta ki a füstöt.  
\- Azt hittem, leszoktál - szólalt meg mögötte Aoi, mire a szőke férfi megugrott egy kicsit a meglepetéstől.  
\- Le. De néha jól esik egy szál - mondta.  
Aoi mellé sétált és kivette a cigarettát a kezéből. Beleszívott, azután elnyomta a korláton és a mélybe dobta. Reita döbbenten pislogott rá.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy visszaszokj - vonta meg a vállát az idősebb férfi. Reita folytatta a pislogást.

_Sosem értettem, miért törődsz velem. Bár az is igaz, hogy sosem értettelek téged meg igazán, bármiről is volt szó. Számomra rejtély vagy a mai napig._

\- Csináljunk valamit közösen - javasolta a gitáros, és megpaskolta Reita vállát, mint egy haverét szokás.  
\- Jó - motyogta a még mindig döbbent szőke férfi. - De mit?  
Aoi egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.  
\- Szörf?  
\- Nem tudok szörfözni.  
\- Hmm... Karaoke?  
\- Inkább ne...  
\- Vásárlás Shibuyában?  
\- Utálom a tömeget.  
Hiába állt elő vagy száz további javaslattal Aoi, egyik sem működött. Reita már éppen mondani akarta neki, hogy felejtsék el.  
\- Jól van, akkor vacsora nálam! - derült fel a férfi arca, mintha most találta volna fel a rák ellenszerét.  
\- Vacsora? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a basszusgitáros.  
\- Ennünk csak kell!

_Semmi, de semmi közös nincs bennünk azon kívül, hogy emberek vagyunk, és ezért bizonyos szükségleteink egyeznek, de te mégis erőltetted azt a közös programot. Még valami, amit nem értettem veled kapcsolatban._

Este Reita kicsit idegesen kopogott be Aoihoz. Ő maga sem értette, miért dobogott annyira a szíve. A rózsaszín hajú férfi kócosan, szakadt farmerban és pecsétes pólóban nyitott ajtót. Ezzel szemben Reita igencsak kicsinosította magát, még parfümöt is tett fel, pedig nem nagyon volt oda érte. És most kínosan érezte magát, mert túlöltözött. De úgy látszott, Aoi ezt észre sem vette.  
\- Gyere, gyere! - ragadta karon és vonszolta a megterített asztalhoz, ahol egy üveg jéghideg sör és két bento doboz volt. - Rendeltem a kaját, nem akarlak megmérgezni.  
Reita erre elvigyorodott, aznap először.

_Ahogy visszagondolok arra az estére, nem értem, hogy miért nem vettem észre az apró jeleket. A kezed többször is végigsimított a karomon, a hátamon, de olyan finoman és gyorsan, hogy ne keltsen gyanút. A kedvenc sörömet vetted, bár te nem is szereted igazából azt a márkát. Nem rendeltél desszertet, helyette egy-egy KitKatet rágcsáltunk el.  
Túl vak vagyok, hogy feltűnjenek az ilyen dolgok. Vagy csak túl buta, mert utólag mindig észreveszem._

A vacsora kínos csendben telt, alig-alig beszéltek egymással, akkor is a tészta állagáról meg a szószokról. De azután kezdtek feloldódni. Szóba került a banda. Az volt az egyetlen közös pontjuk, amiről beszélgetni tudtak, mert egyébként még csak a zenei ízlésük sem egyezett. De legalább arról tudtak beszélgetni, és ez mindkettejüket melegséggel töltötte el.  
Miközben Aoi leszedte az asztalt, csípőjével viccelődve ringatózott úgy, ahogy a színpadon szokott.  
\- Szerintem imádná a közönség, ha te is megpróbálnád - mondta viccesen.  
\- Nincs az a pénz! - tiltakozott nevetve Reita. - Neked még jól is áll, de én úgy néznék ki, mint egy majom. Nem illik a stílusomhoz.  
\- Egy majom? - Aoi felvonta a szemöldökét és leguggolt Reita széke mellé. - Szerintem tündéri lennél.  
A basszusgitáros még meg is sértődött volna, ha a másik ezt nem ilyen gyengéden mondja. És sajnálta, hogy otthon hagyta a kendőjét, mert most szüksége lett volna rá, hogy elrejtse elpiruló orrát.  
A gitáros elmosolyodott, és hátratűrt egy kósza szőke tincset Reita arcából. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

_Olyan volt, mintha megrázott volna az áram, tudod. A szívem elfelejtette, hogy dobognia kell, a lélegzetem is elakadt. És csak még jobban összezavartál._

Kínos dolog, ha azért kell megszakítani egy csókot, mert az egyik fél nem bírja tovább levegő nélkül. Hiszen a száj fölött ott az orr, és Reita orra még csak be sem volt most kötve, de elfelejtett levegőt venni. Ha Aoi nem veszi észre, talán ott fullad meg.  
\- Ssh! Lélegezz! - suttogta gyengéden a másik zenész fülébe, miközben a mellkasához ölelte, és Reita végre vett egy éles levegőt, ami végigmarta a tüdejét, és köhögni kezdett. De Aoi nem nevette ki, nem is engedte el, egy kedves mosollyal megpuszilta a homlokát. - Sajnálom.  
\- Mit? - nézett fel értetlenkedve a basszista.  
\- Nem kellett volna így letámadnom téged.  
\- Aoi, én... - sóhajtott a szőke, de nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

_Annyi mindent akartam neked elmondani, a félelmeim, a vágyaim, az érzéseim. Azt, hogy mennyire össze voltam zavarodva. És azt, hogy... nem kellene sajnálnod. Nincs is mit sajnálni._

Reita nem tudta, hogyan kötöttek végül ki Aoi ágyában, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor a másik férfi lehámozta róla az inget, és ő fedetlen mellkassal, majd hamarosan fedetlen testtel feküdt alatta.  
Megrémült. De csak egy pillanatra, mert Aoi egy kedveskedő csókba vonta, és gondoskodott róla, hogy elterelje a gondolatait a félelmeiről.

_Te gyönyörű vagy, Aoi. De én...  
Én vagyok az, akit még egy magazininterjúra vagy rádióműsorra se engednek el anélkül, hogy a sminkes lányok néhány réteg alapozót kennének az arcára. Te smink nélkül is szép vagy, megfordulnak utánad az utcán. Meg fel is ismernek, engem pedig soha, mert civilben csak egy csúnya béka vagyok. A rajongók nem az én arcomat szeretik, nem engem tartanak jó pasinak, hanem azt az orrkendős, feketére festett szemhéjú, magabiztos pasit, aki minden encore elején a basszusgitárszólót játssza.  
A te hasad és mellkasod szálkásan izmos, mutogathatod bátran, de én csak egyszerűen vékony vagyok.  
És egymás ellentétei vagyunk, te fekete, én fehér, te sötét hajú, én szőke. A te lábadon egy szőrszál sincs, az enyémet sohasem gyantáztattam le. Te tudsz dalokat írni, de én nem tudok, emlékszel, még az Anti Popot sem tudtam befejezni, csak a néhány taktusnyi intro részt írtam én. Te magabiztos vagy, de én csak azok között tudom elengedni magam, akiket már jól ismerek.  
Aoi, mégis mi a francot akarsz te tőlem?_

A szőke basszusgitáros reggel kávéillatra ébredt. Kellett neki jó pár perc, mire rájött, hogy hol van, és mi történt előző este. Gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit, és az illatot követve a konyhába ment, ahol Aoi éppen tükörtojást sütött.  
\- Jó reggelt - motyogta halkan. Kínos volt ez a helyzet, mert nem tudta, hogy most akkor mit is kellene csinálnia, elmenni vagy maradni. Ha Aoi egy ismeretlen lett volna, egyértelmű lenne a helyzet, de így... Most talán úgy kellene tennie, mintha semmi sem történt volna?  
\- Jó reggelt! - csiripelte Aoi és otthagyta a serpenyőt, hogy megcsókolja Reitát.  
A szőke megint összezavarodott, de boldogan viszonozta a csókot.

_Tudod, Aoi, én boldog vagyok. Talán én vagyok a legboldogabb ember a földön, de mi nem illünk össze, túlságosan különbözünk. És én túl egyszerű vagyok hozzád képest.  
Félek, tudod? Félek, hogy egyszer erre te magad is rájössz és akkor kidobsz. Nem akarom, hogy eljöjjön az a nap, mert én...  
Én már túlságosan szeretlek._


End file.
